Something Special
by RC2012
Summary: We all know that when Mike asked Randall to join his team, Randall refused because he was already in the ROR fraternity. But what if Randall quit ROR and joined OK instead? What if Sulley still joined as well?


**Something Special- A Monsters, Inc. fanfic**

Mike panicked. His team, Oozma Kappa, couldn't qualify for the Scare Games unless they had another member. "Does anyone else want to be on Oozma, anyone?"

Mike scanned the crowd and saw his roommate Randall. His heart filled up with hope. "Randy! Randy, you can join my team!"

"Sorry Mike, but I'm already on a team." Randall replied from the crowd.

"What? Which team?" Mike called out.

"Hey Boggs, what you doing over there?" Johnny Worthington called as he was walking over to the lizard.

Mike turned to Randall, dumbstruck. "You're… with the RORs?"

Randall sighed and stepped out from the crowd. Mike was shocked as he saw that Randall was wearing a ROR fraternity jacket.

"Yeah, they asked me to join them last semester, after the final exams."

Johnny smiled at Mike. "You're looking at the newest member of the top fraternity on campus. Now come on Boggs, let's go over to the others. You can show them that invisible trick of yours again."

Johnny turned and walked away.

"Later Mike." Randall smiled and started to follow Johnny.

"Randy, wait!" Mike cried out.

Randall stopped and looked back at Mike.

"Please, I need you."

Randall saw the desperation on Mike's face. Saw that Mike really needed him.

"Come on Boggs, let's go." Johnny said, returning.

Randall looked at Johnny. He looked at Mike and then at Johnny again. He sighed. He couldn't believe that he was about to do this. Randall took off his ROR jacket and handed it back to Johnny, who stood puzzled. "Sorry Johnny, but I'm out." Then Randall walked over to Mike.

"Okay Mike, sign me up."

"Wait a minute, you're quitting ROR and joining them?" Johnny asked. Randall turned back to Johnny and with a small, sad look on his face he nodded.

Johnny stood there for a moment and then he scoffed. "Your loss." He said. Then he turned to the crowd.

"Hey, who wants to join ROR?" Immediantly one monster stepped out from the crowd and came up to Johnny. "Welcome to the team." Johnny smiled as he handed the jacket to the monster.

Randall turned back to Mike, who was speechless. Randall had given up being one of the cool kids, for him. "Randy, I…," Mike didn't know what else to say but, "Thank you."

Randall smiled. "What are chums for?" He said holding up his hand. Mike looked at the hand and shook it as he smiled. "What are chums for."

Then he looked at Hardscrabble. "Okay, sign us up."

"Sign you up?" Hardscrabble replied coldly.

"Yeah, we have six members now."

"Six? I'm afraid that there was an announcement last semester about that rule being changed. This year, each competing team must have seven members, not six."

_Seven?_

Mike was alarmed. His team was still short one member.

"Please, I need one more monster!" He cried.

"I'm sorry, but since you don't have a seventh member, you don't qualify." Dean Hardscrabble said.

"No, you're wrong!" A voice cried out from the crowd. It was Sulley, who climbed onto the car Mike was standing on. "The team does qualify, I'm their seventh member." Sulley said indicating himself with his thumb.

"What? No way!" Mike turned to the crowd. "Anyone else, please?"

Sulley leaned down and whispered to Mike. "C'mon, just let me on your team."

Mike spun around to face the blue-and-polka-dotted monster. "Forget it! You just want to join so you can get back into the Scaring Program."

"So? If Oozma wins, we're both back in the Scaring Program. It's a win/win. Besides, you need one more member." Sulley replied.

"I'd rather take Archie the Scare Pig."

Sulley sighed.

"God you're stubborn, Wazowski. How about we make a deal? If Oozma wins, I'll quit and we'll both go our separate ways, never having to deal with each other again. Deal?" Sulley held out his huge paw.

Deep down, Mike really didn't want to let Sulley on his team, but it didn't seem like anyone else was going to join. "Deal." He said, shaking the monster's huge paw.

The Greek Counsel President was starting to lose her patience and reminded Mike that sign-ups were closing.

"Is he on your team or not?"

Mike sighed, turned around, and he called out to the president. "Yes. He's on my team."

Mike's team was then signed up. They could compete.

Hardscrabble smiled coldly at Mike. "Good luck." She said before walking away.

Mike looked back at Sulley, who had an arrogant grin on his face. "Glad to be on the team."

Mike knew that once again things were going to be complicated because of James P. Sullivan, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. He was going to lead Oozma Kappa to victory, and prove to everyone that Mike Wazowski is something special.

**Please take a look at my profile, I just updated it with some things.**

**~RC**


End file.
